Blank Slate
by nirrr
Summary: Rin never really had a meaning to life, nor any passion.


Rin never really had a meaning to life.

She lived as she was told. Nothing stroke her as rather interesting, nevertheless, she lived on as if there was a secret passion slowly unfolding and consuming her everyday curses at the world. She wasn't one to give up, but in the end, there really wasn't anything to give up in the first place. It wasn't so hard to realise if she thought about it, but Rin refused to believe her life could be over just like that; she believed that she could find something to live for. She just didn't know it was that difficult.

Rin's petit yet graceful appearance was a contributing factor to her blooming popularity. She had many friends, yes, but she was never really close to any. Her 'every day' was really just repeats, Rin had thought. Nothing was different, other than a new figure in the classroom irritatingly grinning as he introduced himself.

"Hi," his voice boomed, as the whispering voices in the room faded away. "My name is Len." He mockingly ended his short speech with a bow, resulting in quite a laugh. Rin never found the amusement, but smiled politely anyway, mimicking the actions of others. Len's eyes were strikingly similar to Rin's, yet his still appeared to be full of life, concealed under his cerulean gaze. Rin tried her best to smile while locking in her blue eyes with his, as he moved in a direction towards her. Len started beaming, as he took a seat to her left.

Len's attempts to bring up conversations with Rin were always futile, as it always ended in silence. He was the most persistent person she's seen, Rin thought. She sighed and let out a meek apology. Len looked at her with a look even Rin could understand. He laughed and placed his surprisingly large hand on her back, as warmth radiated throughout the area. "About what?" Len smiled as Rin gave him a look of disbelief.

"Never mind." She wanted to end the conversation there, but the never ending words coming out of the other boy's mouth couldn't fufill the desire of hers. "You know," Rin almost immediately regret starting. "This is the first time I've talked to someone this much." She left it at there and left the classroom as it was dismissed. Len groaned with dissatisfaction.

* * *

Rin's peaceful yet meaningless days broke into fragments as soon as he came into her life. She began enjoying life more, Rin could admit. Her blank slate of a world suddenly became overflowing with colour. The past few days for both Rin and Len were bursts of forever growing metaphoric flowers, and they could both agree their lives have changed for the better. Rin clenched tightly onto the loose white ribbon gifted to her, as her heart began fluttering and her mind couldn't help but recall a memory.

" _Your hair is so plain," Len jokingly insulted Rin. She replied with nothing more than a pout, not to be taken seriously. He swiftly took hold of a ribbon, as he pushed Rin's head towards him. Rin showed a look of shock as he slowly began tying the accessory. "There you go. Less plain. You're shining, really." Len couldn't hold back the compliments as he reddened at the sight of her._

 _Rin thanked him, still in surprise, and questioned the gift._

" _Well," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You remind me of a sunflower field now. I like sunflowers." Rin laughed it off, but held his hand in a way she had never done before._

Today Len was late, Rin figured. She started walking towards nothing in particular, before noticing the sudden rain drenching her in large amounts of raindrops. The ever blue sky began hiding under a large cloak of darkly shaded clouds. For once, Rin missed the sunlight Len loved so much. She heard heavy footsteps racing behind her, and concealed her smile.

"Am I late?" Len wiped the raindrops off his face, as the white shirt he wore clung to his skin.

Rin replied with a simple, "Good night."

Len guessed she wasn't in the best of moods.

The daily walk was delayed, yet it still occurred. Rin had to be thankful for that, she thought, ignoring the pouring rain and the puddles of water created in front of her. She almost slipped in one, but Len was too kind to let that happen. They walked onto a strangely empty road usually full with parents furiously letting their children out into the school. The busy yells weren't there. Both Rin and Len shrugged it off, until a ear deafening screech left probably by what sounded like to be a tire. In the distance, Rin could spot a large, yet out of control truck slipping on the remains of the rain. It speeded in their direction at an alarming rate.

Rin wasn't exactly sound of mind. She tried her best to join her thoughts together, but there simply wasn't enough time, she figured. A familiar pair of hands wrapped around her waist before letting out a large amount of force, forcing her to fall onto the sidewalk. Rin could spot what it seemed to be a heavily intoxicated man – before looking to her left. _Ah, that's right._ The truck was no longer moving, instead tipped on its side. _I did find a meaning for living._ Beside it was a disfigured yet easily distinguishable figure. The puddles in front of his twisted arms were no longer clear, instead overtaken by a rich shade of red.

Rin let out a choke. She clenched her pure white ribbon, fighting back an overflow of tears.

Yes, she found a meaning to life.

Yes, it was gone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that was really cringe lol**


End file.
